Ancient Beyblades
by YuriyTalaIvanov
Summary: The bladebreakers were having a tag team practice battle when an explosion sends them to medivial Europe! When the king hears about some strange people in his kingdom, he thinks they are spies and wants to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The bladbreakers were having a tag team practice battle when an explosion sends them to medivial Europe! When the king hears about four strange people in his kingdom, he thinks thye are spies from an enemy kingdom. Now the Bladebreakers have to find a way back to their time while not getting killed by the king.

Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day in Japan around 8 am. World champion, Tyson Granger is currently still sleeping when ...

"TYSON! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Training starts in 5 minutes!" shouted Kai Hiwatari, the captian of the bladbreakers.

"WHAT!"

Tyson ran around in a mad frenzy trying to change, brush his teeth and eat breakfast at the same time. (won't he be eating toothpaste if he's trying to brush his teeth and eat at the same time?) Five minutes later, Tyson's running to the training area cursing Kai.

"About time you showed up." Kai snapped. "We'll be doing a tag team battle. Me and Rei against you and Max."

**3-2-1...LET IT RIP!**

"Dranzer!"

"Dragoon!"

"Driger!"

"Draciel!"

_**CLANG!**_

Dranzer and Draggon crashed into each other while Driger was mercilessly attacking Draciel who was , as usual on the defense. After a while, Max saw a oppertunity to stike and...

"Draciel, ATTACK!"

Draciel crashed into Driger who got knocked backwards innto Dranzer and Dragoon. Then Draciel attacked again but Driger dodged, and as all four blades crashed into each other, there was a loud explosion. When all the dust cleared, their blades were still spinning but the four of them realized that they were in an unfamiliar place next to a forest. They called their blades back to them as they observed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Max asked.

tbc

* * *

A/N Would this be considered a cliffie? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. By the way, does anyone know the currency they use in medivial europe? If you do, can you tell me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: The Bladebreakers were having a tag team practice battle when an explosion sends them to medieval Europe! When the king hears about four strange people in his kingdom, he thinks they are spies from an enemy kingdom. Now the Bladebreakers have to find a way back to their time while not getting killed by the king.

Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Max asked.

The Bladebreakers appeared to be standing in a forest. They could hear running water nearby, and the chirps of birds filled the air. It was a rather pleasant and peaceful place. Looking around, they saw a well-traveled road and started down it. The sun was setting and however peaceful it looked, staying overnight in a forest is not a very good idea, especially when you don't know what could be in it.

After a good deal of walking (and grumbling), they arrived at the outskirts of a city. There was a tiny hut made of straw and there were lots of sheep everywhere.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?!"

The four turned to see a young boy around the age of 12 pointing a pitchfork at them.

"AHA! I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, YOU SHEEP THEIVES!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHEEP THIEVES YOU BRAT?!!!" Tyson screamed.

"BRAT?!! YOU'RE THE BRAT YOU…YOU…," he faltered, realizing that Tyson was older than him, "YOU SHEEP THEIF!!"

Tyson, Max, and Rei sweatdropped. Kai snorted. It was pretty obvious the 4 of them were not trying to steal the sheep. An old man came out of the hut and thumped the boy on the head.

"GRANDFATHER!"

"Kyrel! Don't go running around accusing nobles of being sheep thieves!" to the Bladebreakers, "I'm terribly sorry about my grandson's behavior. "

"Did you call us nobles?" Rei asked.

"Ah…are you not? My apologies. I just assumed you were, with your fine clothes. Pardon my asking, but where did you get those clothes? They are very strange looking. And what is that thing on your head[1?"

"Huh? This is my hat. What's wrong with it?" Tyson asked.

Quickly before Tyson could say something stupid like 'we mysteriously appeared here', Rei said, "We are from very very far away."

"Ah… you mean that mysterious new world across the ocean?"

"Um…yes. Can you tell us where we are? We…ah…got a bit lost. You see, we were um…attacked by bandits and um…got lost…" Rei quickly made up a story.

"I see, I see. Yes, bandits are quite some trouble…there has been more and more attacks around here lately. Well, that there" gesturing at the walled city, "is Aekea. It's where our king's castle is. His majesty's castle is the most famous sight in King Wesly's kingdom. Well, that and the fact that we make the best cloths in the whole world. Why don't you stay the night? It's too late for the guards to let you into the city now."

"Really thanks, old man!" Tyson cheered.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Rei said.

"Kyrel. Lock up the sheep, then come in and prepare beds for our guest."

"Ok grandfather." He sighed.

The inside of the hut was very empty. There were two straw beds in a corner, and a rickety table with several clay bowls. A lot of the things seemed to be handmade, from clay of whittled from wood. The old man went over to the fireplace and started a fire. Kyrel came in and started setting the table. The dragged up four extra chairs from somewhere.

"You guys better like lamb chops and rice cause that's what we're gonna have." Kyrel huffed.

"Yum!! It smells good!" Tyson chirped."

"It sure does." Max agreed.

As they sat down to eat, Kyrel demanded, "Hey, is that demon friend of yours mute or something? Usually, they're loud and annoying or very flirty."

"Demon friend?" Max asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Him." Pointing at Kai. "He's got the red eyes and the markings and everything."

Kai gave him a vicious death glare. "I am not mute nor am I a demon." he sneered.

It seemed Kai's death glare, plus his thoughts that Kai really was a demon (no normal human could be able to glare like that. And he has red eyes and markings!) had scared Kyrel enough to be quiet for the rest of the night.

_next morning_

After breakfast, Kai gave the protesting man 10 gold pieces and they left for the short walk to the city.

"Hey, Kai! I didn't know you carried gold around!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I don't. I do, however, carry money around, and if you had looked, you would have realized that our money has turned into gold, silver, and bronze coins, which I'm guessing is the form of currency here."

"Cool! Does that mean my money got turned into gold too?!" Tyson yelled pulling out his wallet (which had turned into a purse[2).

"No Tyson. Only, Max, Rei and my money got affected." Kai snorted sarcastically.

A/N Well, I guess this is a good place to end it. I suddenly wanted to write so I decided to continue this. I hope this is better then the other things I wrote…I reread them and I'm utterly appalled at my writing…it sucked!! please review…


End file.
